


When I'm fucked out

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gallavich, In Love, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey is apprehensive about telling Ian he wants to take him after he comes. Ian promises he can ask him anything and as long as his boyfriend is okay, he will eagerly comply.





	When I'm fucked out

Ian knew Mickey wanted to fucking ask him something and it was pissing him the fuck off. Every time they banged, Mickey would look up to his boyfriend with his big eyes, open his pretty mouth then stop himself. 

Ian's huffs of annoyance would be cut off as Mickey immediately distracted him instead, almost feverishly swallowing him or desperately shoving his ass to match Ian's deep thrusts. 

Having the hottest lover in the world meant Ian would forget all about Mickey's hesitance till he was coming down from his high, when it was then too late to coax it out of him.

Ian was determined to find out what Mickey was having such difficulty time spitting out. He had never been shy telling Ian what he wanted as Mickey had always been the most amazing bossy needy bottom. 

Ian wondered if maybe he didn't know he loved that about him but he thought the way the brunette could drain his life through his cock gave it away.

They were supposed to be watching TV when Mickey started rutting his hardening member on Ian's thigh. Ian shuddered at the contact as even after all the years of being together, Mickey still sent electricity through his veins.

They lazily made out and stripped. Mickey straddled on top of him and Ian thrust his hips upwards.

Mickey moaned 'mmm... Ian.' Ian asked 'what do you want me to do?' Mickey licked his lips 'gotta ride you right now.' Ian frowned and Mickey questioned 'what?' Ian stopped grinding and stated 'that's not it. You want to do something else but won't tell me.' Mickey attempted to feign confusion but knew he had been sussed.

Ian palmed his dick firmly 'tell me what you need.' Mickey latched onto his mouth and only pulled away when Ian was breathless 'come to bed. I'll show you.' Ian nodded and pulled them up, moving to the bedroom.

Ian clambered on top and sucked his nipples till Mickey was trying to muffle his groans. He rested their foreheads together, waiting expectantly. Mickey confessed 'want you to use me. Make me cum then ream me when I'm fucked out.'

Ian stared at him and Mickey knew it was a bad idea fucking asking Ian to do that, he felt his cheeks start to redden and quickly started 'forget I-' 

Ian shut him the fuck up by shoving their lips together. He whispered 'sound so fucking hot. I just don't want to hurt you. You sure?' Mickey nodded as he groped Ian's ass. Ian trusted Mickey would tell him if it was too much.

Ian mumbled 'just had to ask, you know that.' He began to travel down south, licking his thighs and suspiciously close to his crotch till Mickey was lightly pulling his hair and growling 'stop teasing.'

Ian grinned and greedily swallowed his length. Mickey pulled him closer, tugging his hair sharply and Ian slurped and bobbed like he was a fucking pornstar. Mickey groaned 'fuck.' 

Ian popped off and smirked up at Mickey. He offered 'eat you out or use my fingers?' Mickey wanted nothing more than for Ian to be able to watch and kiss him chose 'get in me.'

Ian nodded and lubed up his digits. He snaked his way back up to make out as he first wormed his way into the boy. Mickey felt lax enough around him for another and Ian loved how laboured his boyfriend's breaths were becoming into his mouth.

Mickey hummed and when Ian curled inside him, he moaned lowly. Ian made it his goal to hear a whimper so he massaged the bundle of nerves that made Mickey gasp and clench around him. He muttered in between pecks 'feel... so... tight... love... you.' Mickey audibly whimpered at his words which made Ian grin.

Mickey lifted up his hips and Ian wrapped his free hand around him. He jerked him off strongly and couldn't take his eyes off the brunette. 'Look so fucking beautiful right now, just like that. Gonna cum for me?' Mickey groaned and shakily released, causing Ian to be blown away for a moment at how amazing he looked.

Mickey's hair was messy and his face blotched red. Ian finally gave his neglected cock some attention and stroked it while Mickey gawked as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Ian checked in again 'you're sure?' Mickey clarified 'please. Fuck me.' Ian gave him a sloppy kiss and situated himself between his legs. Mickey whined 'come on.' 

Ian pushed in and sighed as Mickey's ass gladly accepted him. He started slow, trying hard to avoid his prostate but knowing he probably wasn't doing a great job.

Mickey broke away from his peaceful expression to glare 'forgot how to use your dick?' Ian rolled his eyes at the mockery of his deliberately slow pace.

He pushed deep and ordered 'tell me if I should stop.' Mickey scoffed as that was quite literally the last thing he wanted. 'For fuck's sake Ian, bang me properly. I know you know how.' Ian chuckled and began to pound him harder and harder.

He felt himself getting closer and sucked a mark onto Mickey's shoulder while he squeezed his legs tighter around him. 

Mickey gripped his biceps and Ian spoke filthily 'think I'm going to shoot me load so far up your ass I have to use my fingers to get it out. You want that?' Mickey moaned and nodded as Ian's thrusts became erratic 'yes, fucking yes.'

Ian closed his eyes and shuddered as he filled Mickey up. He pulled out and sloppily swirled his jizz inside him. He kissed his thigh and told Mickey 'so warm and nice. All marked up, aren't you?' Mickey winced so Ian stopped playing immediately and removed himself. 

Ian flopped down next to the older man and asked 'you okay?' Mickey clutched his hand and squeezed as an affirmation. Ian kissed his cheek and admitted 'you look pretty.' He saw the blush despite his already sweaty and heated face. He was glad Mickey was too out of it to tell him to shut the fuck up as that was how he usually accepted compliments. Ian yawned 'love you so much.' Mickey smiled 'love you too.'


End file.
